A Parent's Nightmare
by cphillygirl
Summary: After the birth of Spock and T'Mara's fourth child, they allow T'Meika and T'Anya to join their church friends to Fishermans' Wharf, Were they in error in allowing them to venture off without parents' supervision? What fate will befall the two girls? This the 15th story of my Soul Journey series.
1. Chapter 1

**It is a foggy Sunday morning in the city of San Francisco. Spock helps his pregnant wife enter his skimmer. Their children were already settled in the back of the vehicle. With all ready, he pilots it towards The Church of Everlasting Life.**

**As they enter the stone building, Spock notices T'Mara place her hand on her lower back. He whispers with concern, "Are you alright? You are in your final month and two weeks from your due date. Perhaps we should leave."**

**She gives him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine now. Just a slight twinge of pain, but it has passed."**

**As T'Meika, T'Anya, and Stefan make their way to their Sunday school classes, Spock and T'Mara enter the sanctuary.**

**oooooooo**

**When the service comes to the end, T'Mara whispers in Spock's ear. His eyes slightly widen. "T'Mara, now?"**

"**Yes, now!" she says louder than she wished. She stands. "We need to go to the med center before my water breaks."**

**He takes in a breath. "Very well." They quickly as possible leave the sanctuary. He calls T'Meika on his phone to inform her that she needs to get her siblings right away and meet them at the skimmer. **

**Once everyone was safely fastened in their seats, Spock guides the vehicle into the air. With a hint of emotion, he asks of his wife, "T'Mara…if you were experiencing contractions, why did we not leave when I first suggested it?**

"**They were so far apart, I thought there would be enough time. It was not till the last song that they grew in intensity."**

**Halfway through the flight, she winces in pain. "Damn! No…uh…"**

"**What is the matter, T'Mara?" Spock asks, keeping focused on piloting the skimmer.**

**Her face twists with pain. "Oh...fly faster...my water broke...maybe we should land here and call for emergency help?"**

**Spock warns the children to hold on. "And T'Anya, take your brother's hand so he does not become frightened. I must make tight maneuvers to get your mother to the hospital." **

**As the vehicle flies swiftly between the fleet buildings, T'Mara yells with pain. "Oh, Spock! I hope we make it – for I feel him coming!" Pain and fear cause tears to stream from her eyes.**

**With emotions raging through him, Spock had to release a deep breath. "We should arrive in 1.35 minutes." He then thinks, why can infants not arrive on their expected due date? And why did his Vulcan mind rules seem to escape him when each of their offspring was born?**

**He contacts the fleet hospital to notify them of their imminent arrival. **

**oooooooo**

**Andre greets Spock in the hallway outside T'Mara's birthing room. He hears the cries of his new grandson. He barely holds back his joy. "My son, how are my daughter and the baby?"**

**Spock's eyes give away the happiness he is now feeling. "Both are quite fine. He is nine pounds, twenty ounces, and twenty-one inches long."**

**Andre's whole face lights up. "Wonderful. T'Sora sends her apologies; she was in a middle of surgery at San Francisco General."**

**His other grandchildren gather around Andre. All embrace him. **

"**Grandfather…we are so anxious to see our baby brother," T'Anya says with pure happiness.**

**Andre looks over at Spock. "Can we all go in?"**

"**Yes, the nurse has informed me that everyone can."**

**They make their way into T'Mara's room. She is lying on the bed, with the baby in her arms.**

**Suddenly McCoy pops in and lightly smacks Spock on the back. ****"****Well friend, I was here with a patient and heard the good news. A bouncing baby boy! Have you chosen a name yet?"**

**Spock gives him a quizzical look. "Bouncing? Right now he is asleep."**

**McCoy huffs then remarks, "Dammit, Spock. You know what I mean...So **_**do**_**you have a name?"**

"**We were thinking of Sorvon, a family name from T'Mara's mother's lineage." Spock gazes at his smiling wife.**

**Although she is worn by the birthing process, her joy seems to revive her. Learning that their baby is healthy has given T'Mara peace of mind. Her sparkling eyes look upon her husband. "Yes, I think it's a good name. It means 'hopeful one'."**

"**Sounds fine to me," McCoy says as he pats Stefan on the head. "Well, I have to go. Take care, all."**

**The family gathers around the bed to welcome Sorvon.**

**ooooooo**

**A few hours later, as Andre walks down the hospital corridor with Spock and the children, he sees the Vulcan glance back at T'Mara's room with yearning in his eyes. "Spock, you look like a man who wants to stay with his wife and newborn," he notes.**

**Spock stops, for Andre is right. He does not know why he aches to stay, for they have been parted before – even by death. He clears his throat. "You are perceptive, Father. Yes, I do wish to stay even though there is no logical reason for me to remain," he admits.**

"**Go ahead, stay. I can take the children to my home. You are her bond mate. I am sure T'Mara will appreciate you being here."**

**He hesitates then says, "Yes, I believe I will spend the night."**

**Young Stefan, as of late has been feeling left out. No longer the youngest, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. With disappointment, he says, "Daddy, do you love the baby more?" **

**Spock kneels down in front of his son. He places a hand lightly on his small shoulder. "No, I am staying for your mother's sake." Seeing that his words did not soothe his son, he includes, "Stefan, our love for you or your siblings has not lessened due to Sovron's arrival."**

**Stefan hugs him. "Okay, Daddy."**

**Spock stands. He faces his daughters. "I am sure the doctor will allow your mother and baby brother to go home tomorrow. Goodbye, and remember to behave for your grandfather."**

"**Of course, Father. Goodbye," T'Meika and T'Anya happen to say together.**

**Back in T'Mara's room, Spock sees that she and the baby are sleeping. He settles into a chair and taking out his padd, checks his messages. Then he engages in some light reading until his wife stirs. **

**T'Mara looks over, surprised to see him. "Spock…I thought you went home. Where are the children?"**

"**With your father. I have chosen to stay," he informs her as he goes up to her bed. He stands, admiring his wife and new son.**

"**You are going to stay the night? Why?" she asks, amazed. There is no reason for him to remain.**

"**Well…" He wants to explain his desire logically, but he cannot arrive at a logical answer. "T'Mara, I desire to be with thee, my bond mate, and with our newborn child."**

**She smiles at him. ****"When the others were born, you didn't stay. Why is this time different?" Her curiosity is getting the best of her.**

"**T'Mara…I also wanted to then, but did not act upon the desire" He moves closer to her. He touches her upper arm. "Perhaps, it also has to do with the fact...that I caused you so much pain from my addiction."**

**Her hand reaches for his. She feels his remorse and wonders why he has not let it go after all this time. "Spock, I truly appreciate you being here, but you need to turn that guilt over to God. I have forgiven you, and now you need to forgive yourself."**

**He pulls the chair by her bed, then sits down. "I have tried, but it still troubles me. Right now, let us both enjoy this time together."**

**oooooooo**

**In the morning, they awaken to the sound of their newborn's cry. After T'Mara nurses the baby, Spock gently holds him while she goes into the shower. A few minutes later, the door buzzer goes off, and Dr. McCoy's voice asks if T'Mara and the baby would like a visitor.**

"**Come in, Doctor," Spock says.**

**McCoy is taken aback seeing Spock there so early. ****"****Did you spend the night?"**

"**I believe that is obvious, Doctor."**

"**Well, I'll be damned. I…just…why…never mind," McCoy stammers. "How is T'Mara?"**

"**She is fine. She is in the shower." Spock is amused by the good doctor's reaction, and smiles inwardly.**

**Hearing voices, T'Mara is aware that Spock is not alone. She turns off the water and calls out, "Spock, is that my doctor?" **

"**Not yet. It is Leonard." **

**Within a few minutes, she emerges fully dressed from the bathroom and finds McCoy smiling down at little Sorvon in his arms. "Healthy as a horse…but of course, he comes from good stock."**

**Spock's eyebrow climbs. "Really, doctor…"**

"**Yes, really, Spock!" **

**oooooooo**

**It is almost noon when T'Mara and the baby are released from the hospital and go to Andre's house to pick up the other children. **

**When then walk into the living room, Stefan runs up to his parents. "Mommy, Daddy, we go home now?"**

"**Soon, son," Spock replies**

**Sorvon begins to whimper inside the hover stroller. His older brother stares down at him. Jealousy takes hold of him, so he pokes the baby in the arm. "You need to be quiet. If you don't behave, my daddy and mommy will take you back to the hospital."**

**Spock takes hold of his son's hand. "Come with me."**

**Stefan swallows as he wonders if his father will punish him. "I...I didn't mean it."**

**Spock walks him to the back deck. He sits on a deck chair and puts Stefan on his lap. "Look at me, Stefan." When he sees he has his son's attention, he continues, "Your words to Sorvon were untrue and unkind. Although I'm not pleased by your actions towards him, I 'm not going to punish you. You are reacting with an emotion you may not have experienced before. Remember, your mother and I will always cherish you. And think, your baby brother will need guidance from you and your sisters. And before long, you will spend many hours playing together."**

**Stefan ponders over his father's words. Maybe it won't be so bad having a baby brother. His face brightens as he peers into his father's discerning dark eyes. "Okay Daddy, I'll treat Sorvon better."**

**Spock lightly embraces Stefan. "Good, son. But if your mother or I hear you speaking unkindly to any of your siblings, you will face a reprimand. Now, come."**

**ooooooo**

**On a quiet Monday evening in mid-July. T'Meika and T'Anya are in their room, working on a summer assignment given by their father. Spock and T'Mara agreed to give their school-aged children some lightly challenging writing and mathematical homework to keep their minds fresh during the summer break.**

**T'Anya stops typing and looks at her sister. "Geez, Dad's math questions can be quite difficult. I never seem to get a hang of these word problems."**

**T'Meika gives her a sympathetic smile. "I know what you mean. I struggle too with his questions. My forte seems to lean toward writing. But you get high math scores in school."**

"**Yeah, but my teachers are all humans. Father's wording can be too analytical."**

**T'Meika chuckles. "I know what you mean."**

**Her younger sister leans back in her chair. "Can we take a break? We still need to ask Mom and Dad about the get-together at Fishermen's Wharf."**

**T'Meika sighed. Their church friends would need an answer soon, for the outing was scheduled for next Monday. "Ok, I think they are both in the living room. Let's ask." **

"**Monday? What sort of outing?" T'Mara questions, her eyes moving from T'Meika to T'Anya.**

"**At the wharf, with a few girls from church. We'll explore, shop, watch the sea lions. You'd drop us off at 1300 hours and pick us up at 1700."**

**T'Anya adds, "We have their parents' numbers if you need to speak with them."**

"**I see. How old are the other girls?" Spock asks.**

"**The oldest is sixteen, and the youngest is nine," T'Meika replies.**

**T'Mara believes it would be good for their daughters to get out and socialize. But she wonders if Spock will agree. He tended to be, at times, overprotective of their children. "Sounds like a good time for all. Nothing like spending time at Fishermen's Wharf."**

**Spock realizes that his wife was already in favor of going, however, he says, "Indeed, however, we won't have an answer for you tonight. Your mother and I need time to discuss this. We shall give you a response tomorrow." **

**Both T'Meika and T'Anya glance at each other with some disappointment in their eyes. They really had hoped to hear an immediate 'yes'. **

**oooooo**

**The following Monday afternoon arrives with two very excited girls getting ready for their special day. T'Anya is making sure her ID and other necessities are in her small purse.**

**Smiling, T'Meika goes up to her sister. "That's the fifth time you've checked your pocketbook."**

**She shrugs. "It's my **_**first**_**time going with a bunch of girls without any parents supervising us." **

**T'Meika's eyes gleam as she says, "I know. I was kind of surprised Dad agreed to let us go. I bet Mom used her line of logic in convincing him."**

**Her younger sister giggles. "Yeah, I only can imagine. Sometimes it's the way she smiles at him."**

**T'Mara stays at home while Spock pilots the skimmer, with his two daughters in the back, to the Wharf. Within minutes he lands the vehicle in a designated space and sees the other girls waiting nearby. He looks back at T'Meika and T'Anya. "Alright, please act responsibly, be aware of your surroundings, keep track of the time, and lastly of all, enjoy yourselves."**

"**Okay, Father," they respond in unison and exit the skimmer. **

**The girls wave at Spock as the vehicle takes off into the air **

**ooooo**

**It has been a day of fun for the girls, and their father will soon be picking them up. **

"**I hope we can do something like this again," T'Meika tells her sister.**

**T'Anya moves closer and quietly says, "Hey, can we tell our friends goodbye now? I want to spend a little time with you. I want to take one last look at the sea lions."**

**T'Meika stops and faces her. "Well, I guess there would no harm in doing that as long we return to the parking lot in time."**

"**Thank you, Sis," T'Anya says cheerfully. **

**They say goodbye to their friends and walk to the docks. **

**Both of them are leaning over the fence rail watching the sea lions at play. T'Meika brings out her phone to take some photos. They do not notice five men coming onto the scene. Three of the men stand about ten feet behind T'Meika and T'Anya, to block the view of curious onlookers. Two men gradually approach the fence. One is on T'Anya's side and the other on T'Meika's side. The black-haired man by T'Anya kneels down and says, "The sea lions are active today, aren't they?"**

**She just nods yes.**

"**Don't talk much," he states.**

"**I don't know you," T'Anya says, facing the bay.**

"**Oh, that's okay." He then discreetly pulls out a phaser pistol and presses it against her side.**

**The rugged-looking man near T'Meika pulls out his pocket phaser. She stiffens as he waves it near her face.**

**Still on his knees, the man by T'Anya speaks to her in a harsh whisper. "Don't scream or your sister will be killed. Do you understand?" She sees the phaser being held by the man next to her sister. She nods. He grabs hold of her arm and coaxes her away from the fence.**

**The rugged man points his phaser at T'Meika. "Don't scream or try anything. If you do, your sister will die," he quietly says in her ear. **

**She nods, but as she turns, she snaps a picture of the man holding T'Anya. The man at her side snatches her phone and throws it into the bay. T'Meika slowly moves her empty hand toward the man holding T'Anya. With one swift movement, she manages to slap him hard across the face.**

**He turns to her with anger. "You will pay for that later!"**

**Then the three men that are standing behind them come up. They encircle T'Meika and T'Anya, then carefully guide them to a large air transport vehicle, where other children are tied up and seated, their eyes frightened.**

**The rugged man forces T'Anya onto a vacant seat. A man wearing a green jumpsuit forces T'Meika onto her seat. She is sitting across from her sister. Another man enters and starts to bind their hands and legs. **

**The man that was with T'Anya goes over to T'Meika and then backhands her across her face. He whispers in her ear. "Just wait till we get to the commune. I have plans for you, my beautiful Vulcan girl." His voice drips with evil.**

**T'Meika just stares at him with a stoic expression. The men let the door shut behind them. **

**T'Anya eyes the other frightened-looking youngsters. There are ten of them – all kinds of humanoids – ranging from her own age to upper teens. One girl near T'Meika's age is also a Vulcan.**

**Tearfully she turns to her sister. "What will happen to us?"**

"**I am not sure…" T'Meika answers. But she fears that they were all going to be slaves.**

**oooooooo**

**At the wharf, Spock leaves his skimmer and scans the area for some sign of his daughters. **

**Twenty minutes pass, and Spock attempts to call T'Meika. The call does not go through. **_**Strange**_**, he thinks, for it should go to her voice messaging system. He makes a mental note that he should purchase T'Anya a phone of her own. He informs T'Mara about the delay, but assures her that they would all be home soon. He cannot help but wonder if that will be the case. He then realizes he has the home phone number of T'Meika's close friend, who was also on the outing. **

**After speaking with the girl's father, Spock learns that T'Meika and T'Anya had left the group and headed to the docks alone. He decides to walk to the pier.**

**He begins scouring each of the docks, without success. His concern for his daughters deepens. T'Meika and T'Anya were conscientiousness children. They would never run off or hide from him. He stays in the area of the pier to evaluate the situation. As he ponders the next logical action he should take, a young woman approaches him. **

"**Uh, sir, are you looking for two Vulcan children?" she asks. **

**He faces her, curious and hopeful. "How did you come to this deduction?"**

"**Well, I saw two Vulcan girls here a while ago. You are Vulcan, so I just assumed that was the case."**

"**I see. Did you happen to see where they went?"**

"**I did. They left with a group of men towards the main street." She looks worried. "****Were they acquaintances of yours or perhaps family?"**

_**A group of men. **_**Spock attempts to control a rising sense of alarm. "Can you describe the girls and the men?"**

**Her description of the girls fit his daughters perfectly. Could they have they been abducted? "I am their father. Can you please stay? I am about to call the authorities. I need you to tell them what you witnessed."**

**She agrees. While they wait for the police, he calls T'Mara and tells her the situation. He inwardly shudders as he hears her break down and sob. **

**At last, the authorities arrive. Spock explains to them that his daughters may have been kidnapped. He shows their pictures and identification.**

**The witness tells that she had noticed the Vulcan girls by the sea lions. She saw men near them, but she did not see the men's faces. **

**As the police investigate the area, a female patrolman introduces herself as Officer Stanley and begins questioning Spock. "Sir, your daughters, do they go on social media sites?"**

"**Yes, but only sites we approve of, and those are restricted."**

"**I see. You eldest is fifteen. Are you certain she does not go on dating sites? Teenagers are very computer wise, perhaps she ..."**

**Spock interrupts, for he dislikes her line of inquiry. "She is very intelligent; however, I am certain she would not access a dating site."**

"**Perhaps." The officer then turns to a different line of questioning. "Alright, maybe the girls want to run away, so they set up a meeting with these men."**

**Anger rises within him. This woman did not know his children, so why is she making such outlandish assumptions? His eyes turn cold as he replies to her statement. "Officer...instead of inferring that our children are juvenile delinquents, I suggest you focus on investigating what truly happened to them."**

**Hearing the tension in his voice, she felt it best to stop the questioning. "Alright…believe me, we have every intention of finding them. We will have someone call you tonight to schedule a time when an investigator to come over to discuss the case with you and your wife. If there are any updates, we will contact you ASAP. And of course, here is my contact information in case they show up at home." She holds out a card.**

"**Very well." Spock accepts the card, turns, and quickly walks to his skimmer.**

**oooooo**

**When he arrives home, T'Mara runs to him, and they hold each other tight.**

"**Where can they be?" she cries. "I checked with the other parents. Our girls didn't go home with any of them."**

**Slowly he releases her. "My wife, how I wish I had some positive news."**

"**Oh Spock, I should never have told you it would be beneficial for them to go. I'm...I'm so sorry," she says with tear-dampened eyes.**

"**No...do not place guilt on yourself. Neither of us is to blame. I cannot even calculate the odds of such an event occurring."**

**She slowly nods. "I know. Sorvon and Stefan are sound asleep. I was beginning to look through some pictures that T'Meika sent from her phone. Maybe we'll find some useful information."**

**They sit on the sofa together and carefully view each image. There are lovely pictures of the bay, fun photos of them and their friends. The final image was a bit fuzzy, but they see a man with dark hair quite close to the two girls. Neither Spock nor T'Mara recognize him.**

**Spock immediately sends the image to Officer Stanley in a top priority message. Within minutes she replies with a text: "Thank you, I will pass this on to the investigators. They can enter it in the criminal database to see if the man is wanted or has a criminal background."**

**In light in what has transpired, Spock contacts Admiral Jamieson and Commandant Samson, requesting an emergency leave. The leave is granted, and Samson states that he will pray for the family.**

**Spock holds his wife close to him. With weariness, he says, "Prayer…I think we, too, should pray right now."**

**They hold hands, and T'Mara begins a petition to the Lord to keep their daughters safe and quickly return them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**After a sleepless night, the door monitor announces that a detective from the San Francisco Police Department has arrived. As Spock welcomes him inside, T'Mara sends Stefan to play in his room. For now, the little boy thinks that T'Meika and T'Anya are staying with friends, and she does not want to alarm him. T'Mara then goes to the master bedroom and picks up baby Sorvon. She carries him into the living room.**

**The tall, dark-skinned detective introduces himself as DeSean Gibbs. He settles into a club chair across from Spock and T'Mara. He observes T'Mara as she keeps the baby boy close to her. "A new addition to the family. Boy or girl?"**

**She faintly smiles. "Boy. His name is Sorvon.**

"**A handsome fellow." His expression grows serious as he faces the couple. "First, I'd like to say I am sorry your daughters are missing. I downloaded that image of the man. At this time he has no criminal background, however, I did learn that his name is Tony Hernandez and he once served as a lieutenant on the **_**USS Excelsior.**_**Since only one witness has come forward, we don't have much to go on. She could not honestly state that the girls were forced to follow the men. No one else at the pier claimed to notice anything unusual. Therefore, at the moment, we are treating this as a runaway case."**

**Spock's face turns to stone. "It seems obvious that no matter what I might say, you and your department will not consider that they were taken against their will."**

"**Captain...please...until we have more evidence to prove otherwise, that is how we must proceed."**

**T'Mara steadies herself with a deep breath. "Early this morning we tracked T'Meika's phone. It's lying on the ocean floor near the wharf. She would never have thrown it away on her own. Is that evidence enough?"**

**Mr. Gibbs stirs in his chair. "Can you give me the coordinates? We'll retrieve it and see if there's any useful information…but I must warn you that runaways commonly toss their phones, since phones can be used to locate them."**

"**Of course," Spock remarks with some sarcasm. **

**He hands over the coordinates, and Gibbs sends the data on to the proper department. **

**Then the detective sits back, rubs his bearded chin, and has Spock and T'Mara tell him in detail what transpired in their home during the past couple of weeks. He records every word.**

**oooooo**

**Meanwhile, back in a desolate part of Nevada, lies a commune composed of one large main building and several smaller buildings. T'Meika, along with the other teenage females, are to be taken to one building. T'Anya and the younger girls will go to another dorm. The males, also divided by age, are shuffled off to other buildings. **

**Before they are separated, T'Meika tells her sister, "Pray, T'Anya, pray. He will pull us through this."**

"**But if He cared, why didn't He prevent this ****from happening?" she asks with doubt.**

**T'Meika worries, for her sister rarely lacks faith. Normally it was T'Anya reminding her to keep on believing. "Sis, remember God did not cause this. This was brought on by the sin of mankind. Sometimes we suffer to get to see how God will deliver us. He will give us strength. I know there are so many unanswered questions. Just believe. Just believe!" She tries to encourage T'Anya before she is dragged away from her.**

**Soon all the teen girls are untied and sitting on their assigned beds, arranged in two rows. The man who struck T'Meika earlier comes up and sits beside her. He starts to caress her face. She thinks of fighting off the man, but she notices a guard holding a phaser aimed at her. Having the upper hand, Tony removes her shirt and begins to fondle her. Then he pushes her onto the bed so he could lie on top of her. Sickened, she closes her eyes. He is tugging at the waistband of her pants when a handsome, authoritative man enters.**

"**Tony, stop! Don't tarnish the merchandise. Let go of her now!"**

**Tony obeys. He gets off of her and then stands up and leaves. The man in charge makes sure she is alright, then he leaves. After he departs, T****'****Meika****'****s cheeks become covered with tears. Still sitting, she mentally cries out to the Lord.**

**ooooooo**

**Back in San Francisco, Spock is in the home office. It is a quiet evening in the living room – too quiet – as T'Mara turns off her padd after informing family and friends that T'Meika and T'Anya are missing. She hears Sorvon start to whimper, and tends to him. Then she goes to the office just as Spock is getting up. His face shows no emotion. For T'Mara, he has seemed much too calm for a man whose two children were likely abducted. She feels her anger rising, and moves closer to him. **

"**How can you stand here, unmoved by what's happened to our children****? You…you cold-hearted excuse for a man!" she sputters.**

"**T'Mara, you have been my bond mate for several years. You know …"**

**Outraged, she does not let him finish. ****"****Don't give me that!" Almost without thinking, she starts to wail and pounds his chest with her fists. She then collapses onto him. He embraces her as she bawls uncontrollably, for he realizes that her anger was not directed at him, but at the men that abducted their children.**

**At last she stops sobbing and slowly regains her control. She looks up at his face. She wishes she could take back her words and regrettable actions. He holds her by her upper arms. She gazes into his strong caring eyes, soaking in his quiet strength. **

"**Oh Spock," she says at last, "I'm so sorry…"**

**A dark memory rises in him: striking T'Mara when he was trapped under the demonic rule of Paradise. How could he be angry with her now? What he did then was far worse. He gently places his hands on each side of her face. "Please remember, if it seems that I am not emotionally invested, it is because I need my mind clear." He lowers his arms. "I am researching Lieutenant Tony Hernandez's background. I need to find out why he left Star Fleet. You are tired, go on to bed. I will join you later." **

**ooooooo**

**T'Mara manages to get some sleep, and wakes at 0545 hours. Sorvon is asleep in his hover crib, so she puts on her robe and heads to the office. Spock is at the desk, still wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. This man was not going to rest until their children were safely back home. **

**She enters and then touches his shoulder. "Have you discovered anything?"**

"**Yes. When the Lieutenant left Star Fleet, fifteen other Fleet members departed within two weeks and apparently relocated to Nevada. I plugged their names into various databases, but all attempts at finding their addresses have failed****." He slightly sighs.**

"**Their addresses were inaccessible"?****" ****she asks.**

"**T'Mara, not even a Star Fleet member can obtain access to such personal information without just cause," he remarks, still facing the computer.**

"**But you have justification." Her voice rises. "These ex-Fleet members could be the ones who abducted our children." **

**He leans back in the chair. "I will share my findings with the detectives. I only hope they act upon any information I am able to supply."**

**She begins rubbing his shoulders. "Only hope? You don't think the detectives would find that information valuable?"**

"**T'Mara, I cannot speculate how these detectives will react. Honestly, I wish a Star Fleet investigator like ****Michael Callahan ****was in charge of this case, but the Fleet has no jurisdiction. And the fact that Jim Kirk is away on a training mission does not leave us much support. For now, the only thing we can do is pray." He turns the computer off.**

**She continues to massage his shoulders and lower neck. "Pray? There has to be more we can do."**

"**T'Mara, what is it that you always say to me about prayer?"**

**She thinks, then says, "Prayer is the most effective weapon we have."**

**ooooooo**

**In Nevada, T'Meika and the older girls are forced into the main kitchen to help prepare the morning meal. Her sister, along with the other little girls, are setting several tables. The young men and boys are already out in the fields tending to a couple of acres of farmland. While she is cooking some scrambled eggs, Tony constantly keeps his eyes on her. She finds the attention disturbing.**

**When she is done with the cooking, she walks over to try and sneak a few words with her sister, even though contact with the younger children was not permitted. An adult yanks T'Anya away from her, then spanks T'Anya hard with a rod wrapped in leather. T'Meika roils with anger at the injustice, but there is nothing she can do to protect her. **

**Later that day, T'Meika attempts to befriend the Vulcan girl who seemed to be around her age. The girl is tall and thin. She is attractive, with long dark hair. Although she seems very reserved, T'Meika manages to learn that her name is T'Shonna. **

**A man carrying a phaser points it at them. "Back to work, alien trash!"**

**As T'Meika tends to her assigned chores, she starts to remember some school chatter about a commune in Tennessee where people had enslaved alien children to take care of their every need or want. She had just thought the story was an "urban myth". But now she wonders if such places are real…**

**o****oooo**

**In the City by the Bay, a man sits by his computer, searching for clues that might lead to the whereabouts of his missing children.**

**T'Mara walks into the office and places a plate filled with morning fare on the desk. "Eat, please. You have been at this for eight days." She is deeply concerned for her husband. Day after day he searches the Wharf, then goes directly to the computer, looking for clues. When he wasn't doing that, he was communicating with their cousin Anthony. Dante, a friend of Anthony's and a former policeman, has informed him of a rumored cult in Tennessee that enslaves nonhumans, but it has not been confirmed. Was there one like it in Nevada? **

"**T'Mara, I will eat later," he tells her. His eyes never leave the computer screen.**

"**Come with me, please," she asks.**

"**Now, T'Mara?" **

"**Yes, please, it is important," she urges.**

**He gives in to her request. She walks him into the bathroom. She has him face the mirror. "Look at you. You've hardly been eating anything, and you haven't slept at all. Yes, I know you are half Vulcan and Vulcans can go without eating or sleep for long periods of time. But I'm half Vulcan, too. I need to eat and sleep to be at my best. Ruining our health won't help our girls."**

**Spock observes his haggard face in the mirror. He had known he was pushing himself to the edge, but did not want to admit it. Relenting, he gives T'Mara a tired nod. They walk out, and eat their breakfast together****. He then goes to the bedroom, lies down, and falls asleep.**

**T'Mara is pleased. She checks on him 2.5 hours later, and he is no longer on the bed. She goes to the office. There he is, back on the computer. Not up for an argument, she sighs. "Anything new?" **

"**Indeed. Dante has found evidence of that cult in Tennessee, and it may have ties to a compound in Nevada. They live by the Old Testament laws and believe that slaves were granted by God. However, the slaves of that time were actually indentured servants who worked to pay off their debts. Usually, they served for no more than seven years. But as for the cult, it must be proved that they've abducted alien children. Dante has sent all this information to the San Francisco police and the California Bureau of Investigations," he says wearily. **

**T'Mara becomes alarmed. ****"****So our children have been enslaved?"**

**Spock will not hide the truth. "A distinct possibility. That is why I have been at this every free hour. I do not trust the police to act in a timely manner."**

"**Then what can we do?"**

**He turns the computer off. His weary body is winning. Later he will tell his wife what Dante, Anthony, and he have in mind. It is a plan that could not only risk their lives, but also jeopardize his career. **

**He puts his hand on the desk to steady himself as he stands up. T'Mara reaches for him, but he manages to straighten and assure her, "I am alright." Sorvon begins to cry. "Go ahead, T'Mara, I am heading back to bed." **

**oooooo**

**As time goes on, T'Meika learns more about the radical members of the Nevada compound, led by Robert Bain. They strictly enforce the separation between the different groups of children in order to prevent alliances. ****Male slaves are assigned manual labor and female servants are used for household chores, and some for concubines.**

**One day, T'Anya attempts to meet T'Meika, but they get caught behind the barn. T'Meika pleads for them not to punish her sister, but a man takes the rod and whips T'Anya several times in front of the assembled captives. Somehow, T'Anya manages not to cry. T'Meika has never has seen her more like their father than at that moment.**

**T'Meika has noticed that the cult members often threaten to hurt the younger children to get older children to obey. She prays that this brutal experience does not take away T'Anya's loving, lively spirit. T'Meika herself once experienced a lashing when she tried to protect a younger girl from being hit by the hated rod. She remembers learning in her Vulcan History class that a similar item was used as a disciplinary tool by parents. It was called a sturpa – a long, flexible bone wrapped in leather. Sadly, it was said that some Vulcans still used it to keep their offspring in line. She speculates that this group copied the concept for its effectiveness in causing severe pain.**

**Meanwhile, T'Meika is pleased that she and T'Shonda are slowly becoming friends. Now they would talk whenever they were allowed, such as mealtimes. They shared information about their families. She learned that her new friend's father died in battle while on board the**___**USS**_ _**Kennedy**_**when T'Shonda was six years old. Her mother never remarried, and was a medic at the Fleet med center. The one topic T'Meika has difficulty talking about is Jesus, for T'Shonda would always change the subject. She decides, for the time being, to let the subject rest.**

**oooooooo**

**In the middle of the night, T'Meika is awakened by Tony's hand on her nightshirt. He is ripping her shirt. She starts to fight him off. T'Shonda gets off her bed, and with quiet movements, she approaches Tony from the rear and nerve pinches him. Tony collapses on top of T'Meika. Both girls drag him out of their quarters and let him drop by a tree.**

**The following morning, T'Meika and T'Shonda are punished for attacking Tony. They are both hit several times by that evil switch, but T'Shonda receives more because she was the one that nerve pinched Tony. T'Meika notices that the leader, Bain, is an unusual man. Though they received punishment, he then reprimands Tony for what he did. Robert bans Tony from the female quarters. T'Meika has the feeling that the leader is torn, as if he knows what is going on at the commune is not ethical. She prays for everyone, but mostly Robert Bain.**

**ooooooo**

**Another seven days pass, with the police and the CBI still on the case. Their investigation is going painstakingly slow. Spock believes that with all the information he and Dante provided, they should be attempting a rescue. The police informed him that there are laws that protect the cult. There are Constitutional laws that protect any cult. These very laws are there to protect religious freedom. Spock understands why the laws are in place, but surely there must be a way to bypass them in cases like these. As of yet, the police claim there is no proof of child abduction or slavery. But with children involved, Spock does not understand their lack of action. Might there be corruption in the police force and perhaps even the California Bureau of Investigation? **

**Though logic alone does not dictate Spock's decision, he believes that he has already waited too long. He gives Anthony and Dante the go-ahead. They will conduct their own on-scene investigation in Nevada and perhaps attempt a rescue****. As a former police officer, Dante ****still has his permit to use a hand phaser. Anthony has just passed his own background check and will be tested for his permit. Now, to tell T'Mara… **

**oooooooooo**

**It is a late Friday afternoon. T'Mara is in the master bedroom, sitting on a rocking chair. She has just finished nursing Sorvon and has placed him in his hover-crib. Stefan sits nearby on the floor, playing with his toys. Lately, the boy's worry over his missing sisters has been manifesting as nightmares. **

**Spock ****returns home from gathering some items needed for the rescue. He enters the bedroom, sends Stefan to his room to play, and shuts the door. Then he leans in to kiss T'Mara, and bluntly tell her, ****"****I am going to attempt to rescue our children, as well as the others. Dante and Anthony will come along."**

**T'Mara's eyes widen with surprise and hope. "When?" **

"**Early Monday. We will beam out from San Francisco's main transporter station. We will transport about 440 yards from the complex so we won't be spotted. We will be fortified with all the equipment we need," he says, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "The others have legal phasers, and I…have used my security clearance to borrow one."**

"**From Starfleet." **

**He nods. **

**T'Mara is deeply concerned. Aside from the danger involved, this could end his career.**

**Spock sits down on the edge of the bed. "The phaser will not be missed. I will see that the inventory remains unchanged. And I will be going as a civilian, so that Star Fleet cannot legally object to my involvement."**

**Silence settles over the room until Sorvon makes a sweet little sound. Spock rises, picks him up, and cradles him close to his chest. The baby's eyes seem to smile at him. Sorvon begins cooing, and reaches for his bearded chin. **

**The interaction between father and son warms T'Mara's heart. But as much as she wants ****their daughters back, she cannot help but worry about her husband's safety. "I don't want to lose you again. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened…"**

**His determined eyes rise to hers. "T'Mara, be assured, I have no intention of not returning. If our children are there, I will come back with them. Remember, I am not going alone."**

**Just then, a tearful voice comes through the door. "Mommy...Daddy...when will my sisters come home?" **

**Spock's gaze locks with T'Mara's. He returns the baby to his hover-crib, opens the door, and picks up Stefan. The boy lays his head on Spock's shoulder. "Stefan, your father will be leaving very soon to find T'Anya and T'Meika."**

**Stefan's head rises and his face lights up as he looks at his father. "Oh Daddy, good! Bring them home, I miss them."**

**oooooo**

**Monday morning, Spock quietly rises at 0230 hours and dresses. He then goes to the office computer to check his message board. There is a message from Anthony telling him that his and Dante's ****flight will be arriving at the San Francisco Shuttle Port on time. Spock gathers his bags and places them by the front door. When he returns to the bedroom, T'Mara is just getting out of bed. **

**Softly, so as not to awaken the baby, Spock tells her, "It is time. I must take my leave of you."**

**They walk to the front door, where he turns and takes her into his arms. "I shall return with our children at my side."**

"**I'll be praying for you every day," she assures him, holding on tightly.**

**He draws back and looks deeply in her eyes. "T'Mara, no matter what, do not disclose what I am doing or tell my whereabouts. Only you and Jim know about my plans. If anyone is to ask, just tell them I am camping with some other men," he emphasizes.**

"**You want me to lie?" she questions.**

**His brows draw together. "It is a partial truth. We have a right to our privacy."**

"**Yes, I understand." She places both her hands on his face. "Be careful. I love you." She kisses him deeply.**

**After the long kiss, they let go of each other.**

"**May God guide the three of you. Journey safe, my love." T'Mara manages a tremulous smile.**

**Spock graces her with a small, tender smile of his own. "Farewell, my aisha."**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the predawn darkness, Spock picks up Anthony and Dante at the San Francisco Shuttle Port. They enter his skimmer and Spock pilots them to the main transporter station in the heart of the city. There, they place all their supplies on a freight transporter pad. Together with their equipment, they materialize at the proper Nevada coordinates.**

**The sun has not yet appeared when they set up camp. They are on a rise above the compound, exactly 440 yards away, perfect for observation. Spock has Star Fleet issue binoculars. Dante has brought his old police binoculars, and Anthony has purchased a pair of binoculars geared for hunting. Spock's tricorder reveals forty-five humanoids below, two of whom are of mixed Vulcan-human blood. It seems almost certain that they are his missing daughters. There is no sign of any law enforcement presence for miles around.**

**The men take a few moments to eat sandwiches and go over their plans. **

**Spock 's mind is on T'Meika and T'Anya, and what might be happening to them in an extremist religious cult. He finds it difficult to wait. **

**Anthony notices Spock's grim face and places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Cuz, those girls of yours are strong and very intelligent, like their father. They'll be fine."**

**Spock gives no reply. The eastern sky is now showing the first signs of dawn. Standing up, he says, "Gentlemen, shall we commence our surveillance?"**

**They walk to the top of their little hill. All lay prone on their stomachs and look through their binoculars as the day brightens. They record everything they see. Children emerge from various buildings. The males are divided by age, as well as the females. Spock's pulse quickens as he catches a glimpse of his daughters. He has truly found them and they seem to be alright.**

**Ten women and fifteen men are in charge of the operation. A tall, striking man seems to be the leader. Guards are fortified with phaser pistols, batons, and cuffs. As Spock and his companions watch, two young children are beaten in front of the older children. **

**ooooo**

**Night falls, and Anthony takes the first watch. Then Dante takes his turn, and Spock takes the final shift. The desert morning is cold, but Spock has brought a warm jacket. **

**As the sun comes up, they break out some self-heating meal packs and discuss different rescue scenarios. They finally agree on a plan. They will make an attempt that very night.**

**Spock turns to Dante. "I find the lack of police involvement difficult to understand. Please do not take offense, but I suspect some level of corruption."**

**Dante nods. "No offense taken. You might be right. I guess we will eventually find out." **

"**Times like these, citizens need to get involved," Anthony states. "I guess we have become vigilantes." **

"**Not the title I prefer to give us, but it does fit," Spock agrees.**

**They stand up and prepare themselves for another day of surveillance. **

**It is mid-morning when Spock focuses his binoculars on a disturbing sight. He tightens his grip. ****"****No…" he says through his teeth.**

"**What, Cuz?" Anthony asks nearby. When there is no response, he checks out the area with his own binoculars.**

**Down in the compound, all the enslaved children are standing in a wide circle. A man starts whipping a young girl's back with a flexible rod. He appears to enjoy it. **

**An older girl tries to intervene, but is held back. The girl being punished does not cry out. Her face is emotionless. **

**They are Spock's daughters. **

**Both Dante and Anthony also witness the beating. When it is over, Spock abruptly rises and turns away, consumed by rage. **

**Anthony is not sure whether to approach him or not. He feels like getting on his hoverbike, flying right down there, and beating the crap out of the man that whipped T'Anya – his sweet little cousin.**

"**Spock..." he says from a distance. "I'm so sorry – I'd like to tear that man apart!"**

"**Me, too!" seethes Dante. **

**Spock slowly turns to face them, his expression stony. "Yes. But we must find a way to master our anger. If we were to react now, it could jeopardize the rescue."**

_**Our anger. **_**Anthony just stares at him. It is the first time the Vulcan has ever admitted to emotion. **

**ooooooooo**

**Back in San Francisco, T'Mara is cradling her baby boy. She sings a sweet lullaby until the restless baby falls asleep. T'Mara then places Sorvon in his crib and wipes tears from her eyes. She misses her family so. **

**An hour ago, she had received a brief video contact from her husband. He told her not to worry. He had located their daughters and would have them home within the week. She could see his face, and for the most part, he appeared calm. But something in his eyes made her wonder if he was holding back news. Had something happened to their children? Was one or both of them hurt? She hates not knowing.**

**Feeling overwhelmed, she falls to her knees and pours her heart out to Jesus. Words just flow from her. She thanks the Lord for the family she is blessed with. She expresses her gratitude to Him for a husband who loves her and their children dearly. She prays for their safe return**

**oooooooo **

**Deep in a Nevada desert, three men dressed in black are finishing their evening meal packs. The desert sun has dipped below the horizon. **

**Spock looks over at his comrades. ****"****It is time to put our plan into action. Weapons and other gear at the ready. Once it is fully dark, we will move down to the cacti, then await an opportune moment****."**

**When enough stars appear in the sky, the three men make their way down the slope. Reaching the cacti, they take up their prearranged positions and reconnoiter. **

**Spock uses the night vision function of his binoculars to keep an eye on the girls' dorms. His thoughts keep drifting to his daughters and how T'Anya was beaten. It reminds him of similar childhood beatings he endured at the hands of a Vulcan uncle. He pushes the painful memory from his thoughts **

**After a few hours, it is determined that each dorm now has one guard inside and another guard outside. They are armed with what appears to be police issue phasers that can only stun. The presence of such weapons reinforces Spock's suspicion of police corruption.**

**All is quiet at the compound when the three men set out. They arrive at the barn. The area, once used for testing atom bombs, now features trees, lush grass, and fields of vegetables – all due, no doubt, to the slave labor of children. **

**Spock ****signals with his hand. He, Anthony, and Dante stealthily move toward three of the dorms. Spock creeps up to the guard in front of the younger girls' building. Anthony is near the guard outside the older female quarters. Anthony fires his phaser, which causes the guard to collapse. The guard inside runs out, then fires his small phaser. He misses Anthony, who fells him with another shot. **

**Yelling comes from the main house. Three men emerge from the building. One of them sees Spock right as he nerve-pinches the guard by the younger girls' dorm. The man fires his phaser. Spock is grazed on his side and thrown to the ground. The man charges at Spock with a solid metal baton, but Spock swiftly rises and uses a Star Fleet defense skill to dispatch the attacker.**

**Before he can locate Dante and Anthony, the guard inside the dorm steps out to check on the commotion, and sees Spock. At that same moment, a ****woman runs from the main house, raises an antique Glock, and begins firing aimlessly. Two bullets whiz past Spock and slam into the building, inches from the guard. Startled, the guard turns and flees. **

**The woman is reloading her Glock when Spock aims his phaser and hits her, dead center. **

**Dante and Anthony are engaged in their own struggles as a tall man emerges from the main building, his arms raised high. **

"**Stop! Enough! Stop the violence!" The leader yells to his followers. **

**At first, no one listens. The cult members continue firing their phasers, and Anthony manages to stun another man.**

**The leader shouts again, "Cease the violence! We will surrender." He stops and looks steadily at Captain Spock, for he has recognized him as T'Meika and T'Anya's father. Guilt enters his soul. "Please…please drop your phasers."**

**One man cries out. "No, never!" He runs over, picks up the Glock, and points it at Spock.**

**In the corner of his eye, Spock sees Dante raise his phaser and take aim at the man.**

"**No, Dante," Spock orders.**

**Dante holds his aim, but doesn't fire. Robert goes over to his own man and takes the gun away. Dante lowers his phaser. **

**The compound is utterly silent. **

**The cult leader steps up to Spock. "My name is Robert Bain, and I am – I **_**was**_** – ****in charge here. Go ahead and call the authorities."**

**Another man nervously approaches Bain and whispers in his ear. **

**Robert just ruefully shakes his head. "Your brother should have thought of that before giving us the police phasers. We all should have thought." He looks aside. "How did I ever allow myself to listen to that Tennessee cult leader? What a fool," he mutters to no one in particular. He then commands all his followers to turn over their weapons to Spock, Anthony or Dante. Some do willingly, but a couple of members do it grudgingly. **

**Inside the younger girls' dorm, T'Meika stands with one arm around T'Anya. When T'Meika caught sight of their father and saw the fighting stop, she sneaked in and joined her. Now, all the girls want to go outside, but T'Meika tells them to wait till they are sure it is safe. She and her sister anxiously watch through a front window. It soon becomes apparent that the cult members are surrendering. All the other girls begin cheering, for they know they will be going home.**

**ooooooo**

**The sun is up when Spock gathers his children and they board a police transport, along with Anthony and Dante. They are flown to their encampment to collect their gear, then the transport lifts off again. Soon T'Anya is sleeping on one side of Spock, and T'Meika on the other side.**

**His daughters have been rescued; they and the other children are safe, yet a serious question keeps nagging at Spock's mind. But that question will have to wait for the proper time, the proper privacy.**

**He**** shifts in his seat and takes out his phone. He places a call to California.**

**T'Mara answers immediately. "Spock! Are you still in Nevada?" **

**He holds back a smile. "****I have excellent news, my wife. The children are with me. Our mission succeeded, and we are on our way back. Observe…" He turns the phone so that she can see each of their sleeping daughters. **

**T'Mara's face lights with joy. "Praise be! Spock, my love, you did it!"**

"**With ample help from Anthony and Dante. I will explain it all when we see you. Can you meet us at Star Fleet Medical Center? We are about an hour away. And see if Dr. McCoy can join us there."**

"**Why the med center? Are any of you hurt?"**

**Spock gives her a small, reassuring smile. "No, we are not. But as a precautionary measure, we should have T'Meika and T'Anya examined. T'Mara…it pleases me to see your face."**

**ooooo**

**The transport lands safely in San Francisco, awakening the girls. Spock thanks the pilot and arranges for Anthony and Dante to transport, along with their equipment, over to his house. T'Mara has left little Stefan and baby at her father's home. She is with Doctor McCoy at the medical center and she greets her family as they walk into the main lobby. T'Meika and T'Anya rush into their mother's arms in a sweet, tearful reunion.**

"**I'm so sorry," T'Meika tells her. "That day at the wharf, we shouldn't have left the other girls."**

"**It was my fault," insists T'Anya. "I told T'Meika that I wanted us to go off on our own."**

"**I should have said no," T'Meika responded. "I'm the older one."**

**T'Mara drew back and gazed lovingly at first one contrite face, then the other. "Yes, you should have stayed with the group, but listen to me. It wasn't your fault that those men took you. They are the bad ones, not you."**

**T'Anya wiped a tear track from her cheek. "That's what Father said."**

**T'Mara flashed Spock a crooked but appreciative smile. "And your father is never wrong, is he?"**

**Spock's eyebrow climbed, and McCoy chose that moment to clear his throat. "As they say, 'all's well that ends well.' Now, if y'all will follow me, I've reserved an examination room."**

**Once there, the doctor pats the examination table. "Hop on up, T'Anya. You're first."**

**She gets on the narrow bed. McCoy first runs a handheld scanner over the length of her body. He frowns. Putting the scanner down, he gently lifts her shirt partway to examine the ugly welts on her back. T'Mara also sees them and sucks in her breath.**

"**What happened, child?" he asks her. "Who did this?"**

**T'Anya lowers her eyes and is silent. **

"**Tony Hernandez," T'Meika says with intense dislike.**

"**One of the cult members," Spock explains with an unusual show of distaste. "As I understand it, such…'punishment'…was regularly meted out to terrorize the young abductees."**

"**You'll need a record of this as evidence." McCoy reaches for a medical tricorder and saves images of her injuries. He then treats T'Anya's back.**

**As McCoy works on her, the girl looks over at her father. "I think you would have been proud of me. I didn't shed one tear. I showed them that I wasn't scared," she states trying to keep her emotional wounds inside ****of her. **

**But you** _**were**_**scared, weren't you?" McCoy quietly asks her, glancing at Spock. "Anybody would be scared. Even a grownup."**

**T'Anya's mouth trembles. She fights tears that try to well in her eyes. "No. Not me."**

**Spock draws a deep breath. "Yes, T'Anya, you have made your father proud, but I would be just as proud even if you did shed tears. I was told once by the good doctor that there are times when the release of emotion is healthy for one's soul." **

**T'Anya wants so much to cry, but bites her lower lip and tries to bury the feeling. "I had to prove to that man that he couldn't break me, no matter what."**

"**I can understand that," T'Mara tells her, "but now that you are free…now that you're safe, it would be good for you to let out some of those feelings." **

**McCoy finishes with T'Anya, and her sister gets on the table. The doctor finds some faded lash marks, and records the evidence. **

**Spock and T'Mara are relieved that the girls show no signs of sexual assault, but they might have been subjected to milder forms of inappropriate contact. It is a deeply troubling thought.**

**A meaningful look passes between Spock and his wife. He asks the doctor if they could have a moment alone with their daughters. **

"**Of course," McCoy replied. "I'll wait outside."**

**After the doctor leaves, T'Mara carefully asks the girls, "Your father and I need to know. Were either of you…harmed in other ways by members of that cult? By men, in particular."**

**T'Meika lowers her eyes, but T'Anya looks confused as she says, "What do you mean?"**

"**Unwanted touching, for instance," Spock explains. **

"**In the beginning we were tied up," T'Anya disclosed. "They sometimes grabbed my arms and yanked me around. I didn't like it, but the beatings were worse."**

**With a sigh of relief, T'Mara tells her to wait outside with Doctor McCoy.**

**Now T'Meika is alone with her parents. She glances first at her father, then her mother. She is looking downward and her voice is shaky as she begins to speak****. "Tony Hernandez came after me…twice…but the first time, Bain stopped him. The second time was in the dorm. That was worse…but my friend T'Shonda nerve pinched him before he could get very far. T'Shonda and I were whipped because of it, but from that time on, Bain banned Tony from entering the female quarters." **

"**Oh, T'Meika," T'Mara sighs as she draws her daughter into an embrace. "I hope those people never get out of jail. But we'll get through this…with God's help, we'll get through this." **

"**Mother, I prayed," T'Meika tearfully tells her. "I never stopped praying."**

**T'Mara looks over her daughter's shoulder and sees anger in Spock's eyes. She, too, is angry.**

**It is time to head home. Spock calls ahead to check on Anthony and Dante, and lets them know the family is coming. As they walk out the main exit, a group of people rush over – reporters holding microphones and holo-cameras. Someone has already leaked information about the raid.**

"**T'Meika, T'Anya, stay close to us," Spock warns them. "Do not say anything. Your mother and I with deal with them." **

**The news-hungry reporters begin a flurry of questions. "Captain Spock, is it true that your daughters were kidnapped?" "Some kind of religious cult, right? And they were beaten?" "I heard one of the girls were raped. Is that true?" "Captain, you rescued your own children?" "As I understand it, Star Fleet personnel were not allowed to participate in the raid. Will you be up for charges?"**

**T'Mara leans over and whispers in Spock's ear. "Let's get the hell out of here!"**

**Spock pushes through the crowd, his family in tow. The reporters are still shouting from a distance as they reach their skimmer and get inside. It is a relief when they take off and fly out to pick up the boys. **

**oooooo**

**When the family leaves Andre's house, everyone is hungry for their delayed breakfast. They consider stopping at a restaurant, but T'Meika and T'Anya want to go straight home. When they reach their house and walk through the door, they are all greeted by a delicious aroma.**

**Anthony and Dante, all cleaned up, walk out of the kitchen wearing a couple of T'Mara's feminine aprons. "I hope you brought your appetites," Anthony grins. "Breakfast is about to be served."**

**T'Mara gives her cousin a hug. "Oh yes, we're hungry! Thanks so much!"**

**Everyone settles around the table and gets ready to enjoy scrambled eggs, cinnamon toast, and melon. **

**Anthony volunteers to say grace. As everyone holds hand, he bows his head. "****Lord, heal all the wounds, both physical as well as emotional, that these good people have endured. Bless them, for they have been a compassionate and selfless family. Thank you for this good food and the time we have together. Amen," he finishes with a warm smile.**

**After breakfast, Spock goes into the shower and washes off the desert dirt. When he returns to the living room, ****Dante is chatting with T'Meika, and Anthony is attempting to show T'Anya some holograms from his padd. She begins to act in a rude manner, so Anthony tries to correct her. **

**T'Anya's temper flares. "No! No! You can't tell me what to do! Only my father can!"**

**When Anthony tries to reason with the girl, she pushes him away, then runs to her and T'Meika's room.**

**Spock and T'Mara rise from their chairs.**

"**Spock, T'Mara I was just..." Anthony shrugs and shakes his head. "That's not like T'Anya, at all."**

"**You have done nothing wrong," Spock tells him. "I will tend to her." **

**As Spock goes upstairs, T'Mara sits next to her cousin. "It looks like her psychological wounds are going to be deeper than the physical ones," she remarks to her cousin. Her face shows the concern she has for her daughter.**

**In the girls' room, Spock seats himself on T'Anya's bed. Sobbing, she sits up and starts wiping tears from her face. "Not…very becoming…of a Vulcan girl."**

"**Your tears or your behavior toward Anthony?"**

"**Both," she struggles to say. "I…I'm sorry."**

**Spock gently touches her shoulder. "There is no shame in the proper expression of emotion. T'Anya, what happened to you should ****not happen to any child, and I deeply regret it. If you need to discuss what took place at the commune, come to your mother or me. I would prefer you do so rather than lashing out at others." **

**Regaining emotional control, she puts her arms around her father. "Thank you for understanding. I'll ****apologize to Cousin Anthony."**

**Spock thinks back to his own childhood, and how Sarek rarely show him any tenderness. Even to this day, he wondered if his father truly loved him. "You are my daughter, and I cherish you." **

**oooooooo**

**The sun has set on the eventful day. Anthony and Dante have gone home to their families and jobs. The children are all in bed, and T'Mara has poured glasses of celebratory Port for her and her husband. They sit side by side on their love seat, sipping the wine. **

**T'Mara sighs. "What a day."**

"**Yes, indeed. A day to remember. Our daughters are back home with us." He is gazing at his wine glass. **

**She frowns. "I'm concerned about T'Anya. We might be dealing with a daughter who needs more than what we can offer. Her psychological scars run deep. Perhaps I will contact our pastor tomorrow."**

"**Yes…a wise suggestion," Spock concurs. **

"**And there's also the matter of Star Fleet," T'Mara mentions. "What are they going to think about your involvement? It's already hit the news."**

**He hesitates, then tells her, "I've received a summons to Vice Admiral Fitzgerald's office at 1100 hours tomorrow."**

**Her mouth drops open. But before she can speak a word, T'Anya enters the living room with fresh tears coursing down his face. **

**T'Mara sits up. "T'Anya...what is it?" **

**The girl wipes at her face with her pajama sleeve. ****"****I…I…I…" she stammers.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I had a terrible nightmare. ****Tony kept beating me, then he…he cut my head off."**

**T'Mara puts down her wine glass and holds out her arms. "Come here."**

**T'Anya settles on her mother's lap. "What if it really happens? What if he gets loose and comes to get me?"**

"**That cannot possibly happen," Spock assures her, but T'Mara's eyes hold worry. **

**oooooo**

**The following morning, the sun's rays start to break between the cracks of the blinds. T'Mara rolls over in bed and sees that her husband has already risen. While the baby sleeps, she puts on a robe and goes to the office computer to update her message board. Spock's phone is on the desk. When it begins to ring, she picks it up and answers, "Hello?"**

**A young woman replies, "This is Emily Calloway from the Justice Department. Is Captain Spock present****?"**

"**Yes, he is, just a moment," T'Mara tells the woman. She finds Spock in the meditation room, kneeling, with his eyes closed. She holds out the phone. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's a lady from the Justice Department – her name is Calloway – she wants to speak with you."**

**His eyes open. He rises from his prayerful meditative state, stands up, and takes the phone from her hands. He taps the screen to engage its imaging function. "Hello, this is Spock."**

**The official nods. "Thank you, Captain, for sending photo evidence of the abuse against your daughters. Robert Bain has confessed to abducting and brutalizing children, as well as receiving illicit phasers through contacts in the San Francisco Police Department. He has also provided incriminating information about a similar Tennessee cult. His statements, along with all the evidence we're collecting, will guarantee convictions."**

"**That is very good news," Spock remarks with a glance at T'Mara.**

"**Yes, wonderful!" T'Mara agrees.**

"**There is more," Calloway continues. "You should know that Tony Hernandez was killed while attempting to escape. He broke free from his police escort and darted in front of a ground car. There is no way to be sure, but it may have been a suicidal act."**

**Something deep inside Spock relaxes. Though any loss of life should be regretted, he cannot help but feel relieved that Hernandez is gone. "Thank you for that information. Our daughters will feel safer now."**

**There is a sound out in hallway that tells them T'Meika and T'Anya are up. T'Mara heads for the door. "I'm going to let them know right now."**

**oooooo**

**The girls are clearly happy as everyone sits down to breakfast. In the course of family conversation, T'Mara reminds T'Meika and T'Anya that they should remember to pray for Tony's soul, as well as the other cult members. **

**T'Anya frowns. "I'm not sure that I want to pray for Tony. I'm not sure if I can ever forgive him."**

**Spock reaches over and brushes her wavy bangs from her eyes. "At the moment, no. It is difficult for all of us. But if we let God work in our hearts, we will eventually be able to release such negative feelings."**

**T'Mara's heard warms with love, as it always did when he spoke of the Lord. **

**Soon the children finish their meal and go off to play. Little Sorvon quietly ****lies in his hover crib near the table, leaving Spock and T'Mara a moment of privacy.**

**Spock sits back in his chair. "Well, my wife, you might be the highest-ranking officer in this house after today's meeting at Headquarters."**

**T'Mara senses his uneasiness. He has devoted most of his life to Star Fleet. In addition to a demotion, he could possibly be removed from his present duties. To no longer be able to instruct cadets or engage in scientific research would tear at him. **

**Reaching across the table, she strokes his hand. "We must think positive…keep faith and pray. You never know, the vice admiral might just surprise you. After all, it's not as if you were in uniform during that raid."**

"**Very true," he agrees, then takes a sip of his tea. "And whatever the outcome, given the choice, I would not hesitate to act again in the same manner."**

**oooooo**

**As 1100 hours grows near, Spock drives the Camaro to Headquarters and parks the car on the street in front. He enters the thirty-story glass and stone building. He rides the lift to the twentieth floor and enters the outer office of Vice Admiral Fitzgerald. He is greeted by a male yeoman sitting at a small metal desk, and gives his name. **

**The yeomen addresses the admiral over an intercom. "Captain Spock is here for his appointment, sir."**

"**Have him come right on in," returns the admiral's voice.**

**Spock nods, then goes through the door into a plush office. He stands at full attention before the dark-skinned admiral's desk. **

"**At ease, Captain," he says.**

**Spock relaxes into typical military stance with his hands behind his back and legs slightly spread. Fitzgerald rises from his desk chair and moves in close to Spock. "Captain, I could rip those bars right off your shoulders for what you did. I could bust you right down to ensign for disobeying HQ's orders of no involvement by Fleet personnel." He watches Spock's brow rise up to his bangs. There is a moment of silence, then Fitzgerald relaxes. "But I am not going to. I am also a family man with two teenage daughters. If I had been in your shoes, I wouldn't have acted any differently. I respect any man who would risk everything, even his life, to save his children. There will be no disciplinary action. If I had my way, I'd award you a Medal of Honor."**

**Spock mentally processes the unexpected praise. Then reaching into the pocket of his uniform jacket, he hands over a phaser.**

**The admiral stares at the Star Fleet issue weapon and clears his throat. He breaks into a rueful grin. "Well, I probably would have taken that, too."**

**oooooooo**

**T'Mara is surprised when her phone rings and Spock's image appears. "Are you finished already?" She asks. "How did it go?"**

"**I will just say that there is reason to celebrate. Can you meet me at Delilah's Café for lunch? I am sure that our daughters can take care of the young ones for a little while."**

"**Okay, yes…but that's a popular place. You usually need reservations."**

"**They try to keep a table or two open for officers. I have secured one."**

**T'Mara smirks. "Officers, eh? Does that include you, Ensign Spock?"**

**She arrives in a matter of minutes. The café is situated across from the main Star Fleet campus****. Spock sees her entering the establishment and goes to meet her. T'Mara immediately notices that his rank emblems are still intact. She lightly embraces him, and smiling, runs a finger across the metal bars on his shoulder. "So, my sweet, you're still Captain."**

"**Yes, T'Mara, I am still Captain. And we have both been granted five days additional family leave for the welfare of our daughters. Come****, let me show you to our table."**

**The table for two is on an outside deck, situated ****under a blue awning. They sit across from each other and place an order when the waiter promptly comes by. A salad for Spock, a sandwich for her.**

**T'Mara smiles as she studies her husband's face. "You look like a man who's had a weight lifted off his shoulders. Tell me everything."**

**He takes a drink of water and puts his glass down. He cocks his brow. "At first the admiral berated me, then he spoke in an approving manner. He told me that he has great respect for man who puts his family before his career."**

**Her dark eyes shine with admiration. "You see, my angel, Star Fleet needs you as much as you need to be in Star Fleet. They could never replace you." **

**By the time their meals arrive, they are deciding what best to do with the extra leave that has been given to them. A family vacation, but where?**

"**Cool mountain meadows and horseback riding," T'Mara says in a dreamy manner.**

"**A most agreeable thought after my desert sojourn," Spock concurs.**

**It has been a pleasant interlude. Spock flies the skimmer home, and this time T'Mara takes the Camaro. Entering the house together, they find Sorvon in the living room, inside the playpen under the watchful eyes of his sisters. T'Meika and T'Anya smile a greeting at their parents, and little Stefan runs over, a toy in hand. **

**Though logic tells Spock there is no such thing as perfection, his heart recognizes the priceless value of this family moment. It was for this that he had risked everything.**


End file.
